


right this way, sir.

by desroyales



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Lowercase, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desroyales/pseuds/desroyales
Summary: soonyoung just made his way to be the world's most feared man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> highly influenced by hoshi's look @ AAA 181128

the whole underground was in a massive manhunt for one man, reports said he was the head of the murder of the prime minister, his motive were unclear, but the authorities splashed announcements all over the world that they wanted kwon soonyoung, alive or dead, and if someone had an eye on him they would be given $350,000.

since then, of course as someone who had the heaviest accusation and the world was after his ass, he became a living ghost. he was nowhere to be found, his existence became a myth. even rumours started to show up that the man was already dead. the rumours were definitely made by people like him who was thirsty for recognition, but lack of cleverness.

yet somewhere in the other side of the world, the man was resting his back on the bed headboard in a penthouse at one of seoul's luxurious condo, watching the news about himself while sipping on a rosé. he didn't need to worry about the staff would report him to the authorities, _he_ bought the land and every single thing - every single one - upon it, not to mention the company owner was no one but choi seungcheol himself, aka soonyoung's trustworthy business partner. in the dirty world, money as a mouth gag was not a strange thing anymore.

out of the blue, the phone beside him rang, soonyoung's face looked... _displeased._

"hey soons." it was the person who topped soonyoung's most-hated people list, wen junhui.

this wen junhui guy, he didn't really like him since one day 5 years back; soonyoung trusted him enough to _lend_ him his best shooter, hong jisoo. junhui's gang was in a big conflict against a british gangster. he didn't know how he got into trouble, but he sure knew junhui lost; he didn't get defeated by that british gangster, he was reckless, the authorities smelled the scent and MI6 was involved, british escaped but junhui did not. even though junhui is one reckless man, he was equiped with lots of highly sophisticated toys and korea's best brain, jeon wonwoo. he slipped through the hand of the interrogators. and about hong jisoo, soonyoung was furious when he found out jisoo was killed because the MI6 found him first, he died during interrogation, and he heavily put the blame on junhui for that.

"what." the tone came as harsh as he was feeling very unpleasant on the idea of having a conversation with the man who made his best shooter killed.

"heard you're on the hunt, huh? look, soons, i know you still hate me about jisoo but come on man it was 5 years ago," soonyoung could hear junhui's laugh and scoff over the phone, his grip on the phone could actually break the phone, "anyway, i can feel your fury through my phone," another laugh but that time it was more hysterically, "but i'm so after you man. i'll be getting them bucks."

"good luck on that, and junhui, be more professional next time. being murdered by a child is on the last page of my list." soonyoung put the phone back, his anger had toned down a bit. he signed for his footmen to come near him, "triple the guards. prep the plane. we're going to the house."

soonyoung made a few modifications to the hotel building, including a secret basement, especially made for him after the news about the murder sparked up so he could leave the building untraceable, and he wasn't the only one who knew about the basement, of course, the owner was included.

"how are you, soonyoung?" soonyoung bumped into seungcheol in the basement; they didn't actually bumped with each other, it was just that soonyoung didn't want to see other people but his own men at that time.

"feeling being hunted but i'm good." he just cocked his right brow to the man in front of him.

"what's with the attitude i just did you a favor!" said seungcheol with a big grin across his face, showing his pink gummies as he had his hands inside the pockets of his pants, "i remember precisely you said you wanted... uh, who were their names again? the one whom i just blew his head and the one i still let him live?" he turned his body to his assistant behind him, seeking for hints.

"don't tell me you caught kim mingyu and jeon wonwoo." even though soonyoung's face brigthened up a bit, but his voice remained flat and deep.

"ah yes! those guys!" proud was prominent in seungcheol's face expression, "we left wonwoo at the hall, but don't worry we've done something for mingyu. call this a partnership." he patted soonyoung's right arm twice before he walked his way into the elevator behind soonyoung. "adios."

soonyoung watched the elevator door closing, "cancel the plane. drive me to the hall." commandrd the leader.

soon after that soonyoung went to the hall - a place where soonyoung and his alliances did the dirty business aka executing. for a place where some poor-fated people take their last breaths, it was counted as a very opulent place. the chandeliers inside twinkled their lights perfectly, they kept the marbled floor smooth and dust-free, ordinary people might get fooled by its elegance and could just book it for a wedding.

once soonyoung stepped his foot on the main entrance, he saw two black-suited men waiting in front of a round marble table with a big vase of bouquet of real flowers in it.

"mr. kwon soonyoung? right this way, sir." one of them said and lead the man to the staircase behind them. when they reached the second floor, they walked shortly through the hallways then one of the guards opened the door on his right. soon as soonyoung entered the room, he could see a man strapped to a chair, his mouth taped, and how he looked terrible.

"leave us." he cued to his guards and locked the door. the room was very quiet, every step soonyoung took made echoes, he could even hear the poor man's weak breathing, "we meet again, wonwoo." his voice was low, kind of like a purr, and it brought wonwoo to consciousness.

soonyoung's fingers approached the corner of the tape which prompted wonwoo to squiggle helplessly, "stay still," but he didn't. soonyoung needed to hold wonwoo's head so he could pull the tape off of his face, resulted wonwoo groaned in pain, "sick barbarians," _tsk,_ "who the fuck still uses tape but low kidnappers. anyway, yes i'm still alive." his fingers folded the tape into small rectangle before he threw it away.

"i didn't ask you anything..." wonwoo sounded like he hadn't drunk for decades.

"judging from your eyes..." soonyoung cleared his throat, "you know what, after what happened between y'all and the brits, after what happened to my man jisoo, i gotta be frank i feel like i need to wipe you all off of this planet." 

wonwoo shifted uncomfortably under soonyoung's gaze, "look, i don't work for junhui anymore, that man's a maniac so hunt for him instead and let me go."

the next thing wonwoo heard was soonyoung's laughter then followed by a bang on the table, "you were supposed to be his brain, dumbass! junhui doesn't have one so he hired you," the last sentence came with every single word accentuated then he gritted his teeth, "don't tell me you weren't the one who had the second highest power because i know you all damn well. i have a team who can even look for your furthest cousin's address if i tell them to."

"does that suppose to make me scared? a team?" _scoff_ , "give me an old rusty ass laptop and i'll find your mother's grave with it and i'll shit on it."

by that time, soonyoung felt like he was about to drag the chair which wonwoo was sitting on and throw it out of the window, but all he did was pulling out the gun from inside his coat and cocked it before aiming it right in front of wonwoo's forehead, he could have pulled the trigger if there wasn't a knock on the door.

soonyoung adjusted himself, smoothed out his almost-perfect coat before reaching for the door knob. he saw his man standing in front of the door, "what?"

"we've got company." said the bald headed man.

"who?" the leader diverted his vision to wonwoo for a split second, still strapped to the chair.

"your step-brother."

the answer made soonyoung raised one eyebrow, "my who now?" he stepped out of the room, only to see a man already made his way in soonyoung's direction. the warm yellow light from the chandelier made the red velvet suit he was wearing seemed very expensive, "give me a favour and blow wonwoo's head and clean the mess afterwards. not a single trace."

"chan said to me you're dead already." the expression on the man's face rose an urge inside soonyoung to punch his face.

"trust me you're seeing his spirit right now. what do you want, jihoon?" soonyoung put his hand inside the pockets of his pants, curling fists.

"wonwoo. the six are after him too, and i'm after the money." jihoon might be shorter than him but the aura that lingered around him was sure taller than him.

suddenly, a gunshot was heard, a smile bloomed, "too late, i killed the man."

jihoon looked up to him as if he were thinking a plot on how to kill soonyoung since jihoon's biggest ambition is getting more and more money until the point he is able to form a mountain from it, and he lost some thanks to soonyoung.

"oopsies, no money. better luck next time, _hoonie_." soonyoung attempted to say that in the most vexing tone jihoon had ever heard throughout his whole life, it was so annoying it was visible that jihoon clenched his jaw to annoyance. soonyoung was walking away from jihoon to the staircase when he heard a gun being cocked alongside an order, telling him to stop.

"and the next time is now." the leader turned his body around, only to find jihoon aiming the gun to him.


	2. Chapter 2

soonyoung held both of his hands up in the air, though his face still looked all smug, "you wanna kill me, _baby brother_?" he annoyingly cooed, "go ahead, pull the trigger and get that money." dared soonyoung. he said that because he knew jihoon since he was still a baby, since they still cared for each other sweetly before the family conflict forced them to dive into the mafia world. reality back in the past weren't as bitter as it was in tge future, but soonyoung thought at least he could sleep on top of the pile of cash.

jihoon's finger moved to the trigger, eyes focused and the gun pointed to soonyoung's forehead. he could just pull it, but he didn't. instead he shot the bullet to the chandelier.

"goddamnit man not the chandelier that shit costs more than your life!" yelled soonyoung furiously. he was the kind of person who has obsessesion over chandeliers.

"be grateful i didn't blow your head up, dickhead," jihoon brushed his hair back with a single swift, "i fucking hate you, you know."

"yeah. i knew you could never kill me so i dared you," the leader put his hands down and his phone ringtone blared. it was junhui, "now do me a favor and blow this phone up."

jihoon looked over the ringing phone, "junhui?"

"yeah, he has a very big ambition to go after my ass now quick blow this shit up. i don't wanna take calls from him for eternity," soonyoung threw his phone to the floor, "why are you staring at me like that? didn't i make myself clear?"

"stop bossing me around, you don't own me," jihoon placed his gun back to the strap beneath his suit and picked the phone up before he walked to the window that faced to the backyard. he opened the window and tossed the phone as far as he could, "don't wanna spend my bullets for useless shit. now i'm going. see ya never, asshat."

"wait," the slightly younger one stopped his step and turned his body around to soonyoung, looking at him with an annoyed expression, "send minghao tomorrow to the house. i need him now shoo."

"if only you were not my step brother." 

"oh i'm not."

jihoon was about to step down the stairs when he remembered something, "one thing, the knight told me he wants you to meet him at 8 tomorrow evening at the orchestra."

hearing the word "the knight", soonyoung felt like he was fucked up, though his mind couldn't recall any disappointing actions, "what for?" his adam apple bobbed as he swallowed a big chunk of his own saliva.

"i don't know," the latter shrugged, "but i know you're fucked up so good luck." jihoon twirled his fingers in the air as a wave of goodbye.

soonyoung watched jihoon _charismatically_ made his way out of the building from the top of the stairs. _"am i **really** fucked up?" _thought soonyoung.

the sun began to set when soonyoung was on his way to the orchestra - a posh place where all the bosses who had higher level than his spent their time, the place bore a 1920s concept except for the prices of the beverages they offered there. he thoroughly observed how it slowly descended, its orange lights peekes through the buildings. he became fond to it before another car hit the car soonyoung was on when they went pass the intersection.

due to the crash, the car was thrown, flipping for a few minutes until it stopped on its tires. the people who were on the scene began to run away saving themselves, it was such a show.

the crash did harm soonyoung; aching spots all over his body, bloody nose, he could even feel fresh blood flowing from his temple. he tried to process what was happening between a loud noises of horns, then followed by the screams of the people. it was indeed a critical situation.

soonyoung shook his head to get things together, the first thing he noticed was all of the men was down. the worst was the one beside him, the guard sat on the left side of the car; the side where it got hit. the chauffeur groaned in pain as he began to gain his consciousness back and checked for his master if he was alright. right aftet soonyoung confirmed he was okay, the boss saw by his peripheral view a figure standing tall, aiming a rifle towards him.

the man wore a mask, but his features were lean, he looked more like a fighter than a shooter. then it wasn't just him. by then there were 7 shooters in total aiming their guns to the wrecked car. the man in the center shouted "ready, aim..." and it was as if he gave soonyoung a chance to save himself before he gave the last command; "fire!"

series of bullets hit the car, wrecking it even more, however soonyoung, miraculously, managed to get out of the car and covered himself behind the car, in total of 4 people, only 2 escaped the car. soonyoung and his _last_ footman wasn't equiped for this kind of shooting. 2 glocks with silencers versus 7 rifles? that's more like a death wish.

"fuck we're doomed," said soonyoung as he carefully peeked from the window, only to find the shooters began to move forward, "ask for a backup now!"

"how?! we ain't got nothing to communicate with! all damaged!" shouted the footman. soonyoung forced himself to think until all the pain he was feeling didn't hurt at all. he opened the door and grabbed a black bag from under the passenger seat. he remembered he put at least 2 rifles in every car in case situation like that happens. they unzipped the bag and quickly assembled the rifle with the magazine, "but sir we're still outmanned!"

"fuck that this is the least we can do now shoot!" soonyoung used his shooting skill. his uncle taught him _real hard_ about how to shoot with a rifle precisely, straight into the opponent's head even in an amazing distance. those shooters fired their bullets but none of it actually hit soonyoung, even when he pointed his gun from behind the car, it missed his head.

as the shots were fired by soonyoung and his footman, 5 out of 7 shooters were down. when soonyoung was about to shoot the one who was in the middle, someone shouted, "hold your fire! hold your fire!"

_oh fuck it's wen fucking junhui._

junhui walked into the scene in a sickeningly dramatic way. he got his hands up in the air as if he told his armies to quit firing, which they did. of course, or they would hit him with their bullets.

"come one out, soons, the firework is over."

raged, soonyoung came out of his hiding with his gun pointed to junhui.

"whoa slow down, handsome. i don't have any gun pointing to you so would you care to put yours down?" the arrogant that swirled around junhui was enough to drive soonyoung mad. soonyoung didn't give any respond to the command, resulting the shooters aiming their gun again, "sshh down now, seok."

junhui wasn't shouting at that time, but the street was quite quiet for soonyoung to hear that, " _seok_?"

how surprised soonyoung was, that the man who lead the group of shooters was the one who _used_ to be soonyoung's best - and perhaps favourite - guard.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu and be my moot @moonsthosh


End file.
